


Beep beep lettuce

by SCP_682



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Pico's School (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is for u nick!, bfs name is cy, i pulled them out of my ass ngl, i wrote this on google docs back when there was like two fics under this tag, n ig for the bathrooms, the dad and girlfriend are mentioned but they don't show up, the places used here r absolutely made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_682/pseuds/SCP_682
Summary: Boyfriend has to take the bus home! There, he meets an interesting guy
Relationships: Pico (Pico's School)/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 14
Kudos: 178





	Beep beep lettuce

**Author's Note:**

> I keep editing this but hi! :]

Cy hated taking the train. 

So many people he didn't know sitting near him, crammed close of tired, cranky adults and crying, bratty kids. 

He just wanted to go home and since Luis hates him with his entire being for "dating" his daughter, Cy never got a ride home from him. 

So here he was, on the almost empty train, this dumb fucking train that he dreaded more than anything, alone and-

A head suddenly resting on his shoulder snapped him out of his sulking, causing him to look to the side where the additional weight made itself welcome to see another male, red headed, asleep… 

…on his shoulder… 

Great. Cy sighed, looking out ahead out the window across from him…he couldn't wake the guy, people didn't just fall asleep on the train for shits and giggles… 

The guy must have been tired. 

Cy hesitantly wrapped an arm over the strangers shoulder, to at least make it look like he knew the guy…plus the train wasn't warm, it was the least Cy could do to make him comfortable… 

Wait…why did he care if this stranger was comfortable? He shouldn't. But, he didn't move his arm away, that would be pointless now. 

Cy looked at the sleeping stranger, he looked tense, as if ready to go at any moment, gun (why did he have a gun?) going slack in his hand and resting on the seat. Mouth slightly open as he breathed calmly…

He was an interesting character. 

Cy made sure to keep him close as every stop came, people walking off with their sleepy children or simply by themselves, Cy would be one of the ones to leave alone. He never liked that. 

He watched as the stops got closer to his and looked at the still sleeping stranger next to him. Did they pass his stop? Oh gosh what if he's far from home?

Cy gently shook the other awake, who quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it at Cy. 

"Woah woah! Buddy calm down I'm not gonna do nothin'." Cy held his hands up as the stranger glared at him. 

"Why are you wakin' me then? You want somethin' from me!" The stranger didn't let up. 

"I was just worried if we passed your stop or not! I'm not gonna take shit!" Cy exclaimed nervously, watching as the guy holding him at gunpoint thought. 

"Wh-where are we?" He asked, slowly bringing his gun down. 

"Almost to sail square!" Cy watched him carefully. 

The stranger groaned after a seconds thought. "My stop was the avenue…" 

"I-I didn't wanna wake you since I just assumed you needed the sleep for some reason, if you need a place I'm sure I could work it out and-" Cy's rambling was cut off by the strangers soft laughter. 

"It's alright, I needed that nap though so, thanks for that. And in regards to the place situation, considering how far we are, I may have to take you up on that." The stranger smiled softly. 

"Yeah! We can work it out…er…" 

"Pico. The name's Pico."

"Well hello, Pico. I'm Cy."


End file.
